GLL - Pacing all Night
Main Page Season One Previous Episode: Close My Eyes Next Episode: Light at the End This Episode was written by Vividclyde Gleeky Little Liars PACING ALL NIGHT ---- Date Written: February 22, 2014 Date Finished: February 26, 2014 Date Published: March 1, 2014 Characters in the Episode The Liars: *'Quinn Fabray' (3/5) *'Marley Rose' (5/5) *'Santana Lopez' (5/5) *'Tina Cohen-Chang' (5/5) *'Sugar Motta' (5/5) Minor Characters: *'Mysterious A' (N/A) *'Jake Puckerman' (2/5) *'Blugo34 as Paul '(2/5) *'Gleekarvin as Arvin '(2/5) *'GinaSays16 as Gina' (2/5) *'LM Imperfection as Madeline' (4/5) *'Rachel Berry' (2/5) *'Kitty Wilde' (1/5) *'GleekFabrevans as Katrina' (1/5) *'QuinnMarleyfan96 as Joe' (1/5) *'Ryder Lynn' (1/5) *'Scarecrows as Kyler' (1/5) *'DefyMe as Grant' (1/5) GLL Episode 5: Pacing all Night Sugar awakens, locked inside of a bedroom. She looks at a digital clock, and realizes that it is five days later. She remembers an event where Jake makes him asleep. *Flashback* Jake: Hi Sugar. I want to play a game. Sugar screams and tried to go far Jake but He caught her and covered her face with cloth that causes her to fall in a sleep. Sugar: Heee..... *end of Flashback* She gets off of the bed and tries to leave the room. She can’t. Sugar: Ugh! What's wrong with this door! HELP ME! Is somebody there? Help me! She looks around and sees a plate of food on a side table. She feels the plate, and notices that it is still hot. Her stomach rumbles, and she decides to eat the food. Sugar: Wait, this is my favorite food. Why would someone lock me here for five days and still feed me. Huh. Nevermind, I think I should eat. Afterwards, she starts pacing the room and tries to think of a game plan. Sugar: There must be something around here that I can use to be free. An hour later, the room is in disarray. The smile on Sugar’s face made the disaster worth it- she found her cell phone hidden in here secret compartment under her bed. Sugar: Thank God! I love you! Now, time to call my friends. I hope they're fine. She tries to call her friends, but gets no response. She then calls the police. Sugar: Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up... Policeman: Hello. This is Kleegywood's Police Office. How can we help you. Sugar: Help! I've been locked for five days in my room by someone. I'm thinking he carried my friends. Please, here's my address...... Policema'''n: Okay, we will send an officer there and don't forget to tell him everything. He will be there in a few minutes. '''Sugar: Thanks. Thanks. They send Officer Lynn out to the house. Ryder: Hello? Is anyone in here? Sugar: I’m in the bedroom! Ryder tries to open the door, but he can’t. He ends up kicking the door down. Ryder: Are you okay? Sugar: I’m fine, but have you found my friends? Ryder: What do you mean? Sugar: They all went missing! We were in the forest, and everyone just started to disappear! I haven’t seen anyone in days! Ryder: How long have you been locked in here? Sugar: Five days. I’ve been locked in this room for five days. The doctor locked me in here. Ryder: What doctor? Sugar: Jake? He lives near the mansion out in the woods. Ryder: Are you sure it was him who did this to you? Sugar: Yes! He covered my face with a cloth… It must have had something on it that caused me to pass out. He must have locked me in here afterwards. He must not have found my phone, because it was hidden in a secret compartment inside my room. Ryder: Okay. I’m going to call more officers over so we can go look for your friends in the woods. Can you describe to me where this mansion is? Sugar: Ofcourse I can. I'll do my best. Sugar gives him the best directions she can think of. Ryder calls in for backup. Ryder: I think we have it all. We will do everything to find your friends. Sugar: Wait, but are you going to leave me here, alone? Ryder: It's for the good. Someone will go here in a few minutes so don't be scared. They go into the forest, but Sugar stays behind. A few hours later, Arvin shows up at the house with Grant (DefyMe) and Kyler (Scarecrows). Arvin: Sugar! When did you get back? Sugar: Back? I’ve been here for days! How did you get back? Arvin: It will be a long talk. Can we come inside? Sugar: Ofcourse you can. She lets them in. Sugar glances at one of Arvin’s friends, Grant, before blushing and looking back at Arvin. Sugar: What are you guys doing here? Kyler: We are getting ready for a band rehearsal. Arvin: You didn’t hear? The three of have a band together! Sugar: Really? What is the name of the band? Grant: AHS. Stands for American Horse Stable. Sugar: Why would you name your band American Horse Stable? Grant: It's Arvin's idea. Sugar: Wait, Arvin, why did you went missing after the call? What's with the doppleganger? Arvin pretends to not hear what Sugar is asking. Arvin: Wait, Grant, shouldn't we eat for a while? Grant: Why? Your'e already hungry? Sugar: Wait, what? Kyler: What? Grant: What? Arvin: What's wrong? Sugar: Nevermind. Grant laughs as well as the others. They continue talking through the night, and Sugar catches them up to speed on everything that has been going on. Sugar begins to worry when the police haven’t come back. She decides to sleep at Arvin’s house. Before she sleeps, she sneeks through the door and hears the band talking about something. Arvin: Is the plan ready? I really want someone to not notice it. Grant: Yes. Everything is ready. We will work on it tonight. Kyler: What if we get caught? There are policemen outside. Sugar widens her eyes. Thinking what they are talking about. Arvin: Just do it! Don't be such a scaredy cat. Grant: Okay, I will just go into my room now. Kyler: Me too. Arvin: Okay, don't forget to KILL! Hahaha Sugar locks the door. She's so scared. She thinks that Arvin is "A". She has alot of things in her mind. Sugar: Shit. Shit. Shit! I'm doomed. Through the night, Sugar didn't notice that she falls asleep. The next morning, Sugar awakens to a message on her cell phone. You are not safe with me. -A Sugar: Arvin! Arvin! I just got a message on my phone from A! Grant, Kyler, and Arvin rush in. Grant pulls her into a quick hug. Grant: You'll be okay. I'm here for you. Sugar: Uhm.. Umm.. Thank you, but please, stop from hugging me. They hear a knock on the door. Kyler gets up to check who it is. Ryder: Hello. Is Sugar here? Sugar: I’m here! Did you find anything officer? Ryder: We managed to find your friends near the mansion. We had to take them to the hospital though. Some of them experienced gunshot wounds. The doctor managed to escape the house though before we were able to get him. Arvin: Thank you officer. Do you think we can go see them? Ryder: I’m sure you could. Just… please stay together. We are continuing to look for Jake. Sugar: Can I just, umm come with you? Kyler: Officer, Is there anything that we could do to help? Ryder: Like I said, just stay together. There is a smaller chance of something happening if you all are in groups. We will have someone watching the house in case he tries to come over here. Grant: What should we do if he does come over and get in? Should we just call the police? Ryder: Yes. In the meantime, just keep all doors and windows locked. It honestly wouldn’t be smart for anyone to try and break in here right now. I’m sure Jake knows that the house is being watched. I wouldn’t expect anything. However, I would suggest that as soon as the other girls get out of the hospital, for you all to stay together for a few days. They all leave the house. Ryder continues his search for the doctor, while the band members and Sugar go to the hospital. Sugar: Excuse me, I'm Sugar Motta and I want to know what Quinn Fabray's room is. Nurse: It's in room 209. Sugar: 2nd Floor, right? Arvin: Obviously. They ride the elevator. While inside, Grant asks something to Sugar. Grant: Have you been in a relationship? Sugar: Excuse me? Grant: a Relationship. Sugar: Oh, uh, uh, umm.. Oh, we're on the floor! Let's go now. Sugar didn't answer Grant's question. They see Quinn, Santana, Tina, and Marley's room. Sugar: Quinn! Sugar rushes in and hugs Quinn and the others. Quinn: Sugar! How are you? Santana: We thought your'e dead. Sugar: Well, I'm alright. Thanks to Arvin. Tina: What happened to you? Sugar: Well, that stupid Doctor locked me in my room. But I managed to call the police. Marley: Thank god we're all safe. Arvin: We'll go out for a while, excuse us. Quinn: It's okay, Arvin. The band members walk outside. Sugar then tells the liars what she hears last night. Sugar: Arvin is A! Quinn: What? That's a serious Accusation. Tina: How are you so sure? Sugar: He can't even tell me what happened in the forest when a doppleganger Tina was with him. Marley: That isn't enough to prove it, Sugar. Santana: Well, Mr. Nasty face might be scary, but I don't think he is A. Sugar: They have a plan. Arvin wants me to be killed. Santana: What!? Sugar: You heard me. He does want to kill me. Sugar becomes specific when she tells the girls what Arvin's plan is. Quinn: You might be right. Right now, we should just be calm. We will play a trick. Marley: A nice thing. We should also just pretend to unotice his plans. Sugar: Right. A week later, the girls get the all clear to leave the hospital. Arvin suggests that they all stay at his house for the time being. On the ride home, The Liars' plan starts. Sugar and Grant are talking. A big grin spreads across Sugar’s face, and she gives Grant a hug. At Arvin’s house, Sugar and Quinn are talking. Quinn: So, what’s going between you and Grant? Sugar: What do you mean? Nothing’s going on. Quinn: Be straight with me. I saw how you two were in the van. Sugar grins again. Sugar: He asked if I would go out with him once all this is over with! Quinn: Oh, wow. Congratulations. I’m really happy for you! Quinn looks off into the distance before speaking again. Quinn: Where did Paul go? Sugar: I’m not really sure. We left him behind when we went to look for you in the forest. I thought he would be here when we got back, but he wasn’t. I haven’t seen him since then, and it has been over a week now. Quinn quickly gets up, with tears in her eyes. She briskly leaves the room. A few minutes later, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Sugar, and Marley all receive a text message from an unknown number. I’m not done with all of you yet. Let’s play another game. A murder game. -A They all converge in the living room staring at each other's eyes...when someone else enters behind them. Tina: Is that... Madeline? Santana: What are you doing here? Madeline: Hi girls. Want a game? Tina: What in the hell are you doing? Madeline has a gun pointed at them. Marley: Oh my god. Put that thing down! Sugar: What are you trying to do? Madeline: Getting this over with, of course. The lights begin to flicker, before completely going out, encompassing the house into total darkness. A shot rings out, followed by a scream and the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. *Everyone is screaming* A few seconds after, Madeline can be heard laughing. The lights come back on. Madeline is gone. There is a body on the ground, with a pool of blood encircling it, with a single gunshot wound to the head. Grant: Oh god! Help! Santana: Tina, call the cops! Call the cops! Kyler: Call 911! 911! Spoilers for the Next Episode *Title: Light at the End *It will be the last episode for the month of March **The next episode will be on April 2014. *We will find out who died. *Madeline will try to suicide. *Paul will come back. *Tina and Santana will break-up. *A huge cliffhanger will be shown in the last part of this episode. *One of the liars will be pregnant. Who do you think died? Quinn Marley Sugar Arvin